


[podfic of] In Which The Avengers And Daredevil Don't Know How To Share Friends And Foggy Nelson Has The Patience Of A Saint

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Foggy’s just kind of grateful that the unconscious dude in the alley by his apartment isn’t beat up as bad as Matt was when he found him that first time.</p><p>He also kind of thinks it says a lot about his life right now that those are his feelings on the subject, but it’s best not to analyze that.</p><p>Where Foggy accidentally becomes bros with the Avengers, Foggy and Matt talk it out, and the Avengers and Matt don't seem to grasp the concept that the "s" in "friends" is there for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] In Which The Avengers And Daredevil Don't Know How To Share Friends And Foggy Nelson Has The Patience Of A Saint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which The Avengers And Daredevil Don't Know How To Share Friends And Foggy Nelson Has The Patience Of A Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803449) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



Title: [In Which the Avengers Don't Know How to Share Friends and Foggy Nelson Has the Patience of a Saint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4803449)

Authors: cosmicocean

Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe

Pairing: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson

Length: 1:11:20

Download: [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/In%20Which%20The%20Avengers%20And%20Daredevil%20Don't%20Know%20How%20To%20Share%20Friends%20And%20Foggy%20Nelson%20Has%20The%20Patience%20Of%20A%20Saint.mp3) | [Podbook](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/In%20Which%20The%20Avengers%20And%20Daredevil%20Don't%20Know%20How%20To%20Share%20Friends%20And%20Foggy%20Nelson%20Has%20The%20Patience%20Of%20A%20Saint.m4b)


End file.
